Perry Mason A man on the run
by perrymasonbuff
Summary: this is the story of Kyle Dais and how at nineteen he is accused of murder. Perry Mason must solve the case and he will call on the help of his loyal secretary and best friend Paul Drake a private detective.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Davis was running. There was no where to run he didn't know what to do. Oh the day had started off bad and was now ending in the worst way possible. 'What's that noise? _Is it the police ? Should I call someone?' he worried._

 _The weather was hot and Kyle could not run anymore. He leaned against a tree and watched in horror as the police came to the house where Sandy Brunswick had once lived. He had known Sandy ever since he was a young kid and had gone to her house to beg her to let him stay there._

 _Kyle had always been in trouble and his mother had kicked him out of the house for the hundredth time. He had hoped that Sandy would let him sleep on the couch until he could convince his mother to let him move back in with her._

 _Amanda Davis was through with getting her son Kyle out of trouble. Ever since he had been very young he had been trouble. But this time he had taken her credit cards and charged almost one thousand dollars to her account. She would not press charges, but this was it. She wanted him to grow up and the only way to force him to grow up was to make him face his own actions._

 _That morning Amanda and Kyle had an awful argument. There had been a lot of yelling, but she had stood her ground. She had watched as Kyle had walked out of the house with a few things. She had felt like crying but enough was enough. She knew that Kyle had a friend Sandy who had taken him in before so she really wasn't too worried._

 _Later that day Amanda was watching the television and she nearly fainted. There on the television was the story of a lady Sandy Brunswick who had been found murdered in her home. They had a sketch of a suspect that had been seen around her home at the time of the murder To Amanda's shock it was a sketch of her son Kyle._

 _Amanda and her husband had been divorced for years, but they had kept in contact with each other. She knew that this was one of the times that she needed to call her husband Gordon. As she called him she paced back and forth in the living room. She nervously waited for Gordon's secretary to go and get him and shook when he picked up the phone._

 _Gordon Davis was at his office working when his secretary came in the door. "Your wife Amanda is on the phone" she told him. This irritated Gordon when his secretary called Amanda his wife. They had been divorced for years. Besides that he had already gotten a call from his son Kyle and knew that Amanda had kicked him out again. He had told his son that he could not stay with him because of the prior troubles that he had caused to him and his new wife Linda. He hoped that Amanda wasn't going to beg him to let Kyle stay with him again. Kyle was now nineteen and doing nothing with his life. He needed to grow up._

 _Amanda heard Gordon's voice and sighed. "I am afraid that I have very bad news for you Gordon. Something very bad has happened to Kyle. I was watching the television and there came on a story about a murder. Kyle's friend Sandy Brunswick has been murdered. They posted a sketch of a young man that was seen around the murder scene. It is a sketch of Kyle. I'm afraid that he's in real trouble now." she told her ex husband in earnest._

 _Gordon Davis had been prepared for just about any kind of news but this. He was sure that Kyle was a trouble maker and he might be guilty of stealing, but he couldn't picture his son murdering someone. Especially, this girl Sandy. They had been friends for years. He leaned over and turned on the television and there was the story. The picture was of Kyle and Gordon knew that he had to do something . He had to do something now._

 _"Do you have any idea on where Kyle could be?" Gordon asked her._

 _"No I am waiting here at the house hoping that he will come home. I don't know what to do. Someone is going to recognize his picture. We did." Amanda told her._

 _Gordon realized what his ex wife had said was true and said "I will call my attorney Perry Mason and let him know what his happening._

 _Perry Mason was a very busy man and had been with clients all afternoon. But, Della always kept the news on in case something happened. She heard about the murder of the young woman and looked at the sketch of the young man. She thought that his face looked somewhat familiar, but wasn't sure. That was she wasn't sure until she got the phone call from Gordon Davis._

 _Della knew Gordon from the different business contracts that he had Perry write them up. She had not met his son but once and when she thought of the sketch that she had seen on the television she realized that was Kyle Davis._

 _Perry was in his office working on some briefs when Della came in. He smiled at his secretary and said "What's up Della?"_

 _Della came over to the desk and told him about the murder and how Gordon Davis was on the phone. Perry took the call immediately and heard the sound of a very nervous man on the other end of the line. Perry knew Gordon Davis to be a tough competitor. He was known to keep his feelings hidden and he was obviously worried. "I will see you when you can come in. Come on in as soon as possible" Perry told him._

 _By this time Kyle had found himself running away from every sound that he heard or person that he might now. He felt as though the whole world was looking at him. He thought about calling his mom But thought better of it. Kyle was walking around when it came to him. He needed a lawyer and a good one. He would go and see his father's attorney Perry Mason._


	2. Chapter 2

"Gordon Davis was indeed sick of his son and the trouble that he never seemed to be able to get away from. From the time Kyle had been a child he had been in trouble. Now, he was wanted under suspicion of murder

Perry was at his desk working when Della knocked on the door. She came in and spoke to him quietly. "Perry Kyle Davis is in the waiting room."

This was a surprise to the lawyer, he had an appointment with his father. "Is he here alone?" he asked Della.

"He is here by himself and looks scared to death. He knows that he is a wanted man and he says he needs you to help him." she replied in earnest.

Perry knew that the young man was in trouble. All of his clients were in some kind of trouble when they first came to see him. He had heard about the murder and how Kyle was now a suspect and he was interested. He had known Gordon Kyle's father for years. "Tell him to come on in" Perry told his secretary.

As Kyle walked into the room Perry could see that he had been running or something. His clothes were all dirty and he looked as though he was a scared rabbit. As Perry Mason asked him to take a seat Della took her seat next to her boss.

"How can I help you Kyle?" Perry asked him.

"I think that the police are looking for me. I don't know what to do. I didn't do anything. Sandy was my best friend and I would have never hurt her." he told Perry Mason.

"Why would the police be looking for you Kyle?" Perry Mason asked him.

"I was thrown out of my mother's house this morning and I went over to my friends Sandy Brunswick. Sandy and I have been friends for years and I hoped that she would let me spend a few nights with her until my mother got over her anger. But when I got there Sandy didn't want me and told me that I could not stay there. I was so upset. I was homeless and my best friend said "NO I couldn't stay with her for a few days. I begged her because I had no place to go. She was yelling and I guess that I was yelling too. She tripped over the carpet and hit her head on the table. I reached over and I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but then she moaned. I ran because I knew that she was going to call the police." Kyle told Mason.

"When you left Sandy Brunswick was alive? The news reports say that she was murdered." Perry Mason told her.

Kyle looked up quickly in shock "Murdered?" No she was alive she hit her head. I didn't touch her." he told Mason. But Mason could tell by the expression on the young man's face that the news was a shock to him. Kyle continued "Mr. Mason I didn't kill anyone. Sandy was my best friend. To be truthful she was the only friend that I had." he told Perry and looked to Della for sympathy.

"Right now the police are looking for you. You were seen leaving the scene of the murder just moments before someone placed a phone call and reported a fight in her apartment. When the police arrived they found Sandy shot." Perry told him.

"I don't know who shot her. I don't even own a gun." Kyle told him.

Just then Gertie came into the office and told Perry that Gordon Davis was there. He was there for an appointment that he had made with Mr. Mason. Perry looked over at Kyle and Kyle said "Let him in."

Gordon Davis was worried sick about his son and had been looking for him. As he waked into Perry Mason's office he was surprised to find Kyle sitting there already. He walked over to his son and said "What on earth has happened to you Kyle?" in a demanding voice.

But Perry spoke right up "Your son is in a lot of trouble Gordon. He is a suspect in a murder case and the police want to talk to him. By his own admission to me he and Sandy Brunswick had an argument this morning. But I believe him. He did not kill his friend and I am going to get Paul Drake on the case right away."

Just like on cue Paul Drake knocked on the door and was welcomed into the room by Della Street.

Paul listened intently to all of the information that Kyle could give him and promised to get right on it. As he left Perry thought for a moment. "Kyle you have two choices. You can stay away from the police and hide for a couple of days while Paul gets more information or you can go with me willingly to the police station and tell them what you have told me." Perry explained to the young man.

Kyle thought for a moment. Being afraid that every single noise that you hear could be the police coming after you was the worst feeling that anyone could imagine. He was frightened but had done nothing. Sandy and he had been friends for years. "I want to go to the police with you and tell them what happened."

Perry asked him one more question "Are you sure that you didn't see anyone or hear anyone at Sandy's apartment that day?"

Kyle shook his head. He had seen nothing at all that day. He had run from her home when she fell. "I was scared. I thought that I would be arrested. I have no home and my parents had both told me that they were sick and tired of my childish acts."

"All right Kyle I will bring you to the police station. Do not say anything unless I say it is all right." Perry told the young man. With that the two men left the office headed to the police station.

As Perry Mason and Kyle Davis walked in the door Lt. Tragg saw them. "Well well well counselor come on into my room. " he told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle went into one of the interrogation rooms and took a seat. The room was very small, but Perry Mason took a seat next to him and watched as the lieutenant took a seat across the table.

Lt. Tragg had been involved with Perry Mason on many cases and knew that he was in for a tough ride. He looked Kyle straight in the eye and said "Kyle, how do you know Sandy Brunswick?"

Mason told him to go ahead and answer the question . So Kyle told him "We have been friends since grade school."

"How did it happen that you went over to her house today?" Lt. Tragg asked him.

"i went over to her house to ask if I could stay there a few days. My " Perry put his hand on his arm and Kyle knew that he was offering too much information.

But Lt Tragg was quick to catch things too and he had heard enough "So you wanted to see if Sandy would be willing to let you stay at her house for a few nights. What happened at home? Why did you have no place to stay?" he asked,

Perry Mason spoke up then and said "This has no bearing on the case Tragg. Move on." he told the police officer.

"Did you see anyone when you were at her house? Was there anyone in the area at all?" Lt Tragg asked him.

"No. I didn't see anyone at all. " Kyle told him.

"There was a report of an argument at Sandy's house that morning. I have a witness that heard a young man and Sandy arguing. Are you that young man?" the lieutenant asked .

"I don't know if I was the young man that someone heard." Kyle answered.

"I could bring him over here and have him identify your voice if you wish." Tragg told him.

Perry Mason spoke up then and said "That won't be necessary. Kyle has admitted that he had words Sandy Brunswick. " he told the man.

"I have to check some fingerprints. May I please take yours?" the lieutenant asked.

Mason shook his head and Kyle agreed. But he knew that the police were probably going to find his fingerprints in the house. He had not been there very long as Sandy had not welcomed him. It had been as though she might not be alone in the house. Sandy had nearly thrown him out.

As Kyle got to leave once more he headed out to the police station. He had talked to his father and Kyle was going to be spending the next couple of weeks at his father's house. He didn't want to but that was all that he could do at this point.

Mona Davis had been at home when she had gotten the call from her husband. Kyle was going to be coming to stay with them for a while. She cringed when she thought of the young man who was her stepson. He was always very mouthy to her when they were alone. But when his father was around he was sweet as pie. Kyle was always doing something to make her and Gordon's life miserable.

But no matter what Mona said Kyle was coming to stay with them. She would have to move her two boys into the same room, because she didn't want Kyle sharing a room with them. Kyle was known for picking on her sons and she didn't want them getting hurt.

Paul Drake was over at the Brunswick home talking to the police and observing everything. He watched as the coroner checked the body and took many photos. He took pictures from every angle and some close ups too. Lt Tragg was supervising everything and he was thorough in his endeavors.

For some reason her sons Corey and Dillon both loved their brother Kyle. No matter what the kid did to them, they were always glad to see him. As the two boys came home they were very excited to find out that Kyle was going to be staying at their home for a while. Corey made sure that all of his things were out of his room as soon as he got home. He wanted to make sure that Kyle had plenty of room for his things. Dillon even helped and by the time Kyle got to the house his room was ready for him.

Kyle was well aware that Mona wasn't fond of him. Ever since he had met the lady she had not liked him. He had been just a kid and he was going over to spend some time with his father. Mona had always made sure that he knew that he was only there on weekends. During the week he belonged with his mother and his dad now had a new family. She had always made a point of saying that her children were his step brothers. His mother had always referred to them as his brothers and Kyle had always thought of them as such. They were his brothers not his step brothers. They had always gotten along even though they were over five years younger than he was.

Gordon Davis knew that he was going to have to listen to the moans of Mona. She had been sick and tired of Kyle and all the trouble that he had caused. Kyle had never been respectful of her and had pawned a ring that her mother had given her. Gordon couldn't understand why Kyle did that. He didn't need the money. It had been a ring that meant a lot to Mona. Her mother had died and this was about all she had left for memories. When she had gotten the call from the pawn shop Mona had thrown a fit. She had it in her jewelry box and Kyle had pawned it. But the dumb kid had left their house number as a number that he could be reached at. When he was late on a payment they had called.

Mona had not trusted Kyle from that moment on. As Gordon came into the house Kyle and Mona were already arguing about what was going to be for supper. Kyle was not the best thing for the house. Gordon hoped that everything would clear up very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle Davis was not welcome in the home of his father and he knew it. His father had remarried and his wife had made his life miserable. Sometimes she did things to aggravate him just to cause trouble and he wanted to get out of the house.

Although, he was just nineteen he could be spending the rest of his life behind bars if he didn't find out who had murdered his friend Sandy. He thought about his friend and all of the things that they had done together. They had met in grade school and had gone from her playing with dolls and beating him at baseball to her being his prom date for their graduation.

Kyle had always thought that someday they would be a couple and perhaps get married. They were still very close and he couldn't understand why she had been so cruel to him on that day. It had seemed that perhaps she was trying to warn him that someone was there.

'That's it' Kyle thought to himself. She would have never acted like that unless someone else was in the house. There had never been any secrets between the two of them. She knew everything about him and he thought that he knew everything about her. They each knew the good and the bad about each other.

But who was in the house with her that morning that she didn't want him to know about. That was a perplexing question. Kyle had not heard anything when he was there but she had been yelling at him and he had been very upset. There could have been someone in the back room and he would not have known.

To save himself from jail Kyle decided that he was going to find out who might have been in the house when he was. He just couldn't sit there and wait for someone else to find out what happened. His parents were right it was time that he took his own life into his hands. With this in mind Kyle headed out the door of his father's house to do some investigating of his own.

Gordon Davis was not a happy man. His wife Mona had been giving him trouble for some time now. She had wanted him to give up on his son Kyle and Gordon was just not willing to. Kyle was a kid that needed love and understanding. The last thing that Kyle needed was to be thrown out of his house that morning.

But Gordon didn't blame his ex wife Amanda. Kyle had been in trouble too many times. There had never been anything major to worry about, though and he had always thought that Kyle would grow out of his childish acts. Gordon knew that his son was not a murderer. Sandy had been his best friend ever since elementary school. Sandy had been over at their house so many times that Gordon couldn't count. When she wasn't at his house Kyle was over at her house.

Gordon had no sooner gotten to work when his phone rang. It was Mona. Kyle had taken off in his car and wouldn't tell her where he was going. "He left here without telling me a thing. I thought you told him to stay at home." she whined.

It was true he had told Kyle to stay close to home. But, he knew that he had overheard his son on the phone the night before. He was talking to his friend Billy and telling him that he was going to be doing his own investigation into the murder. He had heard his son say "I did nothing and wouldn't have hurt my friend Sandy for anything. Someone out there killed her and I am going to find him." Gordon had known by the sound of conviction in his son's voice that he had meant what he was saying.

"Mona it is all right. He is out there trying to clear his name." Gordon promised her.

"He needs to stay at home so that no one else gets hurt." Mona shot back at her husband.

"Good lord Mona you don't think that he murdered Sandy. Do you?" Gordon demanded.

Mona was too quiet for a moment and Gordon knew that the thought had crossed her mind. "I don't know Gordon. He is always in trouble about something. Maybe Sandy had enough of him and Kyle lost his temper."

With those words it was as thought Gordon had been shot in the heart. "I don't want to ever hear those words come from your mouth again Mona. He is my son and your stepson and I expect you to stand beside him in this." Gordon said those words clearly and demandingly.

On the other end of the telephone Mona conceded that perhaps she had spoken out of line. "I will not speak out against him again." she promised her husband.

Mona hung up the phone and thought about her own children. She wanted Kyle out of the house period. 'Why don't they put Kyle in jail until the trial?' she stormed to herself. 'I want that kid out of here.'

Kyle knew that he was out on bail and so he had to stay within the city limits. He knew of Sandy's friend Carrie. Carrie usually knew what Sandy was up to and perhaps she knew something. As he pulled up to the house he was glad to see that Carrie was home.

The day that Sandy had been murdered was a day that Carrie Young would never forget. She had known Kyle almost her whole life. Kyle was a troublemaker sometimes, but he had loved Sandy. But she got the shock of her life that day when she looked out the window and saw Kyle walking up the walkway. As she heard the knock on the door she thought about not answering it, but did open the door after a few minutes. She had not seen Kyle since the funeral and wanted to hear what he had to say.


End file.
